Orange Trees and Fake Piercings
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: A one-shot fluff piece between Nico and Will where- you know what, instead of explaining it to you, you could just read it. It's a short enough one-shot. Plus the name says it all.
**So I went back through my unfinished one shots, many of which that are half done and have just been sitting there, and found this one mostly done so I decided to finish it. I actually think I started it a few months ago, but anyway, here it is.**

"No. Stop it. Stop it Will."

With every sentence Nico slapped Will's hand away from his head.

"Will, if you try to touch me again I might just break your hand," Nico growled.

Will pouted and Nico's glare softened the slightest bit.

"It's just a clip on," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

This was in reference to the newest addition to his death jewelry collection, a small skull earring. The small thing scared the crap out of Will with its tiny ruby eyes and gaping mouth as it stared mercilessly into your soul. Not to mention the small bubble of cold around it since it was stygian iron.

"But it's just so _creepy_ ," Will said, shuddering.

"What can I say," Nico answered, "I'm a creepy guy."

"Now I find that hard to believe," Will told him.

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will, who just continued giving Nico a goofy smile of sorts.

"I've got something for you," Will said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

From under the table in the dining pavilion they were sitting at Will produced a small, green, potted thing. He placed it into Nico's outstretched hands. Nico stared at it, unmoving for many moments before shifting his gaze to Will's face.

"It's a plant," Nico said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

Will nodded with fervor.

"A green thing," Nico said, "sitting in dirt."

"It's not just a green thing sitting in dirt," Will said moving his hands enthusiastically, "It's _life_. In travel size."

"You gave something living to the son of Hades," Nico said, still skeptical and raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Will said, nodding and obviously not seeing the problem.

"And you called it travel size," Nico continued, "I hate to break it to you but I'm not walking around with this- this thing. Wait- what kind of plant is it anyway?"

"It's an orange tree," Will said, "I planted it the day we started dating."

Although it may not have been visible on the outside, this touched Nico. Even if it was just a stupid plant. And now he knew why Will always smelled like oranges. He must have spent a lot of time with this plant. Nico put the tree on the picnic table and brushed the dirt off of his hands.

"Thank you… I guess…" Nico said softly.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico and started to pull him closer. A small strangled sound built in the back of Nico's throat and he tried to push Will away.

"Aww, come on," Will said, "You know you want a hug."

Knowing Will would not release him until he got a hug, Nico relaxed. Will's arms enveloped him. Nico had to admit, it was nice. Will was warm and he smelled like oranges and anesthetic. A weird combination that somehow worked on Will. Then again, anything worked on Will; at least to Nico everything did.

Slowly, Nico's arms inched their way around Will's waist in a tight circle. He pulled Will even closer and rested his head on Will's chest. At this point, Will was still taller than Nico by a good three or four inches, but Nico made up for this with his tough attitude, and anyone who made fun of the height difference, besides Will of course, got the sharp end of the sword. Will laid his head on Nico's soft dark hair, his arms still encircling Nico.

Nico unwillingly began to shift away as people walked closer, but Will just hugged him tighter.

"Nope. Not letting go," Will refused.

"Come on Will," Nico half laughed.

"Wiiiiillllll," Nico whined, "I need to get to the sword arena. I have a match with Percy planned."

"He's always late anyway," Will said, still holding onto Nico.

"That doesn't give _me_ a reason to be late," Nico reasoned.

"Aww, you and your 1940s manners," Will said.

"No, it's- nevermind…" Nico grumbled.

"I'll only let you go if you hold my hand on the way to the arena," Will told him.

"Fine," Nico sighed.

The couple stood up once Will had released his grip from Nico and taken his hand. They began to walk out of the dining pavilion and towards the sword arena, hand in hand in the midday sunlight.

Will leaned closer to Nico and silently reached out a hand to quickly unsnap Nico's earring. With it tightly grasped in his hand, Will let go of Nico's hand and made a run for it towards the sword arena, laughing as Nico smiled brightly and chased after him.

 **Ah- very sneaky Will. Hope you liked it! Ideas and/or suggestions? For one-shots that is.**


End file.
